


Difference

by FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, enjoy, it's your life, monty python references, or dont, sort of follow up to other thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest/pseuds/FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one major difference between consulting detectives and consulting criminals.</p><p>Well, more than one, but we won't go into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference

There is only one major difference between consulting detectives and consulting criminals. Well, two, Seb supposes. Firstly, **criminal** and **detective** are generally not friendly words. Secondly, being a criminal is so much more fun.

 

OK, three. The third thing is that they get the job done quicker.

 

Ok, the fourth thing is.... wait, when did he start talking in Monty Python references.

 

Ok, the fourth thing is that detectives pay attention. And don't get shot.

 

Yeah, he's **really** not a detective


End file.
